


The Great Chicken Exodus

by parsleymoore



Category: American Girls: Kit - Various Authors, American Girls: Lindsey - Chryssa Atkinson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jewish Lindsey Bergman, POV Outsider, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleymoore/pseuds/parsleymoore
Summary: Lindsey goes live on her super secret Instagram account to help repair the world.Or, you know, cause vandalism.It depends on who you ask.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish





	The Great Chicken Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% crack, and a modern AU just for laughs.

You didn’t think much of it when you saw the update to smileytiny91’s story. 

It was a picture of her (smileytiny91, that is) grinning with the caption, “in cinci for the weekend might fuck around and go live later”.

Sure enough, an hour or so later, you got an alert that smileytiny91 was live.

She was in what appeared to be a residential neighborhood, walking down the street. “Hey everyone! So my school has a trip to Cinci this weekend, and so naturally April and I decided to do some morale boosting and urban exploration!”

A question popped up on the screen from another user:  _ wheres april now _

“April’s back at the hotel, covering for me. Teachers just don’t understand sometimes when you try to help. But! Earlier we were in this neighborhood and we saw a  _ grave injustice.” _

She cut through what was obviously someone’s backyard, and then a few more.

Then she panned the camera. You couldn’t quite make out what it was at first, but fortunately, smileytiny91 said,  _ “That _ is a chicken coop. Look at how  _ sad _ they all look! Chickens shouldn’t be forced into tiny spaces! They should run free and be happy!” 

She flipped the camera back to her smiling face. “Which is exactly why I’m gonna free them!”

What happened next was difficult to see, but you could see some fiddling with the hatch and then – was she actually  _ inside _ the chicken coop? She was! And it looked like she was – oh, she dropped her phone. There was a lot of clucking and scuffling and mild cursing, and when smileytiny91 picked up her phone again, she was covered in feathers and what was hopefully dirt. “Okay, the easy part’s done,” she said into the camera as she went back into the yard, and switched the camera away from her.

The chickens were standing in the yard, not really going anywhere. Smileytiny91 took a deep breath, “You’re free! What are you doing just sitting around? You’re free! Like God freed the Israelites from bondage, I’ve freed you all! Go! Run! Fly away and remember me in your chicken Passover Seders!”

She began to chase the chickens out of the yard.

You heard a door open and someone saying, “What the  _ fuck?” _

Smileytiny91 switched the camera back to selfie mode, where she was being chased by a blond girl with a broom as a blond boy tried desperately to get the chickens back in the coop.

“My work here is done! Tune in next time!” smileytiny91 said as the Instagram Live cut out.

**Author's Note:**

> (Lindsey's username is, of course, in honor of Mr. Tiny, who also serves as her icon on that account)


End file.
